The present invention relates to an article of clothing and more particularly pertains to a bottom garment with buttock lifting feature.
Bottom garments with buttock lifting feature are available in the marketplace. Such garments are typically provided with extra panels sewn inside the bottom garments which are configured to accentuate wearer's buttocks. However, such addition of extra panels results in more complicated manufacturing process, thus increases manufacturing costs.